Life Breathes Anew
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: AT. Rouge bertemu dengan Roger, menjadi navigator di kapalnya, menjadi kekasih dari pria itu, dan akhirnya menjadi ibu dari putra Raja Bajak Laut tersebut. Pertemuan mereka begitu singkat. Roger/Rouge, slight Luffy/Nami


Seorang gadis berambut blonde kemerah-merahan dengan sebuah hiasan bunga di atas kepalanya, mengecakkan pinggangnya di hadapan seorang pria, "Jadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi navigator kapalku," tukas pria berambut gelap, sebuah seringai terhias di wajahnya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik menjadi seorang bajak laut."

"Tapi kau bilang kau ingin ke Baterilla di South Blue, bukan? Kalau kau mau ikut berlayar dan menjadi navigator di kapalku, aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu ke sana."

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, "Kau bercanda, kan? Kau ingin aku menjadi navigator di kapalmu hingga kau berhasil sampai di 'New World'? Apalagi Baterilla terletak cukup jauh dari sini!"

"Tenang saja," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai, kumisnya ikut bergerak saat ia tersenyum, "Oro Jackson merupakan kapal terhebat dan juga yang tercepat di antara Blue Sea!" ia menunjuk ke sebuah perahu besar yang sedang berlabuh di dekat pantai.

"Hmm," gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar sambil mengamati pria di hadapannya, "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu hingga ke Baterilla. Kuharap kau memegang kata-katamu…"

"Gol D. Roger," kata pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Orang-orang memanggilku Roger, dan mungkin suatu saat orang-orang di seluruh Blue Sea akan memanggilku Raja Bajak Laut." Kepercayaan dirinya membuat gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi, "Lalu kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku…" gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu memberikan namanya, "Namaku Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge."

**LIFE BREATHES ANEW**

**Summary: AT. Rouge bertemu dengan Roger, menjadi navigator di kapalnya, menjadi kekasih dari pria itu, dan akhirnya menjadi ibu dari putra Raja Bajak Laut tersebut. Pertemuan mereka begitu singkat. Roger/Rouge, slight Luffy/Nami.**

**Warning: plot-rush, karakterisasi yang salah, sedikit konten dewasa :D**

_**Don't like, don't read. Hit the back button if it pleases you**_

Bukannya Rouge benci menerima tawaran Roger menjadi navigator di kapalnya, tetapi ia merasa kesal sekali menjadi satu-satunya kru kapal wanita. Apalagi ia harus mengatasi berbagai macam tingkah laku dari kru kapal yang seluruhnya merupakan laki-laki. Mereka menjijikan di matanya dan juga mesum. Beberapa kali ia bisa merasakan pandangan dari pria-pria di kapal—pandangan menelenjangi—yang diberikan untuknya.

"Berhenti melihatku, atau aku akan membunuh kalian suatu saat nanti."

Seisi kapal langsung memalingkan wajah mereka dari Rouge, melihat wajah gadis cantik itu sekilas terlihat menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut minum bersamaku, Rouge?"

Rouge menoleh pada suara Roger. Dilihatnya pria itu sedang duduk ujung kapal sambil mengangkat gelas birnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup senang hanya dengan minum air."

"Sekali-sekali manjakanlah dirimu dengan meminum bir!"

"Aku tidak suka minum," sahut Rouge lagi. Ia melihat ke log pose di tangannya, "Sepertinya kita sudah hampir mendekati wilayah Calm Belts. Angin di sini mulai tidak terbaca oleh log pose."

"Calm Belts. Kita hampir mendekati Grand Line." Roger meneguk birnya dalam-dalam.

Tanpa disadari, Rouge terus melihat Roger—terpana melihat pria di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengarungi lautan, mencari harta karun yang sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk ditemukan. Tapi anehnya, ia berhasil meyakinkan orang-orang di sekitar untuk bergabung dengannya, bahkan orang-orang kuat seperti Shanks dan Rayleigh.

Padahal pria itu terkadang bersikap seperti anak kecil, mudah tersulut emosi, polos, dan selera humornya juga aneh, ditambah lagi senang dengan barang-barang yang besar dan berkilauan—harta karun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan awan di langit dan desiran angin yang tidak biasa di telinganya membuat Rouge terkesiap, "Semuanya, bersiap! Roger, beritahu Buggy bahwa dalam beberapa saat lagi kita akan menghadapi badai besar!"

"Buggy, Shanks, Seki, Harago! Turunkan layar!" seru Roger pada seorang kru nya yang memiliki hidung merah dan besar—serta seorang kru lainnya yang berambut merah bertopi jerami, diikuti dengan 2 kru lainnya, "Rayleigh, kendalikan kemudinya! Yang lain, persiapkan diri kalian! Kita akan menghadapi badai sebentar lagi!"

Rouge tersenyum melihat Roger mampu merubah suasana dalam sekejap, melihatnya memimpin banyak orang. Inilah salah satu sisi positif dari Roger. Seorang pemimpin yang mampu dihormati oleh orang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langit mulai gelap diikuti dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar di sekitar kapal. Lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Beberapa jam setelah badai mereda, Roger mengajak seluruh kru kapal melihat matahari muncul di balik banyak awan. Ia menyuruh Rogue yang enggan untuk berdiri di ujung kapal dan melihat pemandangan sehabis badai.

"Lihat. Pelangi," kata Roger sambil tertawa—seperti anak kecil begitu ia melihat di antara awan terdapat sebuah pelangi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pelangi?" Rogue sebenarnya cukup mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menjawab ucapan Roger dengan halus.

"Begitu kita sampai di Grand Line, akan banyak sekali pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini."

Rogue tertegun, "Oh, ya?"

Roger mengangguk pelan, masih mengamati langit di atasnya. Rogue menatap lama wajah di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut memandangi langit luas dengan matahari dan pelangi di hadapannya.

**XXX**

Suatu hari, saat kapal mengarungi daerah Calm Belts, sebuah kapal besar berlayar di dekat Oro Jack. Seorang pria bertubuh raksasa muncul dari kapal tersebut sambil membawa masing-masing gentong berisi bir.

"Lama tak jumpa, Roger."

"Kau juga, Shirohige."

Rouge meringis saat ia melihat keduanya mengeluarkan aura membunuh, "Orang itu bajak laut juga?"

Rayleigh tertawa kecil, "Dia Edward Newgate atau lebih dikenal Shirohige, rival Taichou sejak mereka baru menjadi bajak laut dulu. Dia seorang pemakan Devil Fruit jenis Paramecia, Gura Gura no Mi."

Rogue mendengar percakapan keduanya. Meski dibilang rival, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Roger dan rivalnya malah minum-minum bir. Setahunya, rival selalu berkelahi untuk menjadi nomor satu di antara yang lainnya. Justru saat ini keduanya malah terlihat seperti teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku ingin memberimu selamat karena kau telah berhasil menaikkan harga bounty milikmu. 200 juta berry tidak terlalu buruk," kata Shirohige sambil bersulang dengan Roger.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Angkatan Laut masih belum menentukan harga bounty untukmu," ujar Roger sambil menegak bir, "Kurasa aku akan menaikkan lagi harga bounty ku ini sampai 300 juta berry, sebagai balas dendam atas penulisan namaku yang salah. Gol D. Roger, bukan Gold Roger." ia tertawa dengan nada yang khas, kumisnya ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" seru Rouge sambil muncul di antara keduanya, "Apa maksudmu kau ingin menaikkan harga bounty mu? Semakin mahal harga bounty, artinya kau menjadi kriminal yang paling dicari Angkatan Laut dunia, tahu! Kau mau mencari mati?"

Shirohige memandangi Rouge dengan dahi berkerut, "…siapa wanita ini? Aku tidak tahu kau punya kru wanita di kapalmu. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Rouge dan Roger langsung menjawab secara bersamaan, "_Bukan._"

"Dia ini navigator baru di kapalku sejak beberapa minggu lalu," Roger tertawa, "Dia sangat pintar sekali, mampu memperkirakan cuaca dengan begitu akurat dan sangat pandai menentukan arah. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil mendapatkan tujuanku."

"Menarik," Shirohige menyeringai. Ia menarik lengan Rouge, "Bagaimana kalau dia ikut ke kapalku?"

"A-apa?" Rouge tersentak kaget, "Kapa—"

"Maaf, Shirohige. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," Roger memasang senyuman yang penuh amarah. Rouge menatap Roger dengan kaget, melihat di tangan pria itu sudah tersiap 2 buah pedang dengan salah satu ujung pedang mengarah ke leher Shirohige.

"Kau tahu, kan, Roger? Aku bisa menimbulkan tsunami kalau aku mau," tukas Shirohige dengan nada tidak kalah mengancam.

"Aku juga bisa memotong lehermu saat ini juga kalau aku mau," kata Roger sambil menyeringai, "Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu darinya."

Shirohige maupun Rouge sama-sama terdiam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Roger. Sementara para kru yang berada di kapal menelan ludah masing-masing—bukan kali pertama melihat taichou mereka mendadak berubah mengerikan. Tanpa diminta lagi, Shirohige melepaskan tangannya dari lengan mungil Rouger.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Roger," kata Shirohige masih tersenyum, "Kurasa pertemuan kita kali ini sampai di sini. Sampai bertemu di lain waktu." Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung melompat ke dek kapal, menimbulkan gelombang kecil di sekitar laut.

Rouge melirik Roger, "Kenapa kau sampai mengancamnya hanya karena dia ingin menjadikanku navigator di kapalnya? Bukannya kau memiliki banyak navigator di kapal ini?"

"Tapi tidak ada navigator di sini yang sehebat dirimu," ucapan itu membuat pipi Rouge memerah mendengarnya. "Jika aku sampai kehilanganmu, mungkin akan sulit sekali sampai di sini. Perjalanan kami sangat bergantung pada navigasi darimu."

"Jadi aku ini hanya sebagai navigator saja?" Tanya Rouge, wajahnya berubah muram.

"…kau memang navigator, kan?"

BHAM.

Rouge menjitak kepala Roger keras-keras dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu dengan langkah besar-besar, seperti orang marah.

"…kenapa sekarang kau memukulku, heh?" Tanya Roger sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya, "Tunggu, Rouge! Memangnya aku berbicara apa padamu?"

Shanks dan Buggy sama-sama saling berpandangan, "Rouge-san, kau kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut de—"

Rouge tidak hanya mempelototi Buggy, tapi juga Shanks—membuat keduanya langsung gemetaran. Gadis berambut blonde kemerah-merahan itu membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Saat Roger mengetuk pintunya, Rouge berteriak dari dalam, "Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!"

"Dia kenapa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja marah?" Roger melirik Rayleigh yang tertawa melihat tingkah taichounya.

"Kurasa kau seharusnya menanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Taichou," kata Rayleigh, membuat Roger semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

**XXX**

Setibanya Oro Jack berlabuh di sebuah pulau di East Blue, Roger masih tidak mengerti kenapa Rouge mendadak tetap mengacuhkan pria itu. Mungkin terkadang ia masih menyuruh-nyuruh Roger—meskipun pria itu taichou yang sesungguhnya—tetapi jika Roger mengajaknya bicara, gadis itu nyaris tidak pernah menjawabnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan padamu saat ada Shirohige di kapal? Kau ingin bergabung dengan kapalnya?" Roger langsung melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada Rogue.

Rogue menatap Roger sesaat, masih memasang wajah marah dan akhirnya setelah beberapa hari ia menjawab, "Kenapa? Kau sendiri juga mengganggapku sebagai seorang navigator, kan? Yang bisa menunjukkan cuaca dan arah pada kapal?"

"Memangnya kau ingin aku mengganggapmu sebagai apa? Kau ini sudah termasuk dalam kru kapal, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rogue memerah, "…lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan. Aku mau pergi sebentar, mencari udara segar."

"Aku ikut," seru Roger sambil mengikuti Rogue.

"Aku juga, Rogue-san—"

Rogue meninju Buggy dan menjitak Roger di saat yang bersamaan, "Pokoknya jangan ikuti aku! Aku sedang ingin sendirian lagi saat ini! Jangan cari aku, aku akan kembali sore nanti!" lalu rambut blonde kemerah-merahan itu langsung hilang begitu memasuki hutan tropis di pulau.

**XXX**

Shanks mengamati matahari di hadapannya sambil memegangi topi jerami pemberian Roger agar tidak tertiup angin. "Rogue-san masih belum kembali."

"Dia bilang dia akan kembali saat sore," kata Roger. kecemasan tampak hadir di wajahnya, "Aku akan pergi mencarinya."

"Aku ikut bersamamu, Taichou," kata Rayleigh mengajukan diri.

"Roger-san!" Buggy tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi den den mushi di tangannya, "G-gawat sekali! Ini gawat! Ro-Rogue-san…"

"Rogue kenapa?" Tanya Roger panik.

Buggy masih terengah-engah mengambil nafas, "Aku mendapat kabar… Dari orang bernama Shiki… bahwa dia menangkap Rogue… san… silahkan kau dengarkan sendiri dari rekaman den den mushi…" lalu ia langsung ambruk ke tanah saat Roger meraih den den mushi di tangannya.

Roger memutar pin di den den mushi tersebut dan mendengarkan suara Rogue meminta dengan lirih, '_…aku berada di sebuah pulau tropis… yang melayang… A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku berada di sini… Tapi kumohon selamatkan aku, Roger!_'

Suara tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara berat seorang pria, '_Kau mendengarnya sendiri, kan, Gold Roger? Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukan navigator sehebat navigator milikmu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya padamu sampai kau berhasil menyelamatkannya. Selamat tinggal._'

Roger berteriak marah, "Sial! Di mana dia membawa Rogue?! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Rogue—"

"Pulau tropis," gumam Rayleigh, menyadarkan Roger sesaat, "Kurasa aku tahu di mana Rogue-san berada, Taichou. Pasti mereka tidak akan berada jauh dari sini…"

**XXX**

"Kembalikan, Rogue. Navigator kami."

Shiki tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu ia melihat Roger beserta seluruh kru kapalnya berhasil memasuki persembunyiannya. Ia melihat di belakang kru kapal Roger, anak buahnya jatuh bergelimpangan di tanah—kalah sehabis berhadapan dengan awak kapal Roger.

"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini kau menemukanku juga mengalahkan anak-anak buahku," kata Shiki sambil menyeringai, menyembunyikan keterpanikannya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku masih memiliki anak buah yang berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat dari pada sampah-sampah di belakangmu itu, Gold Roger. Dan aku juga berates-ratus kali lipat lebih kuat dari pada mereka."

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku, Shiki. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau itu," kata Roger, nada suaranya mengancam—wajahnya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. "Sekarang katakan di mana Rogue," ia mengeluarkan dua pedangnya dan mengambil posisi siap menyerang, "Atau aku akan menghancurkanmu."

**XXX**

Rogue membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya, di kapal milik Roger. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya, mengingat bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut oranye seperti singa tersenyum padanya dan memintanya untuk bergabung dengannya. Saat ia menolak, pria itu malah mengangkat tempat di mana ia berdiri pada saat itu dan membawa Rogue ke tempatnya. Lalu ia meminta bantuan Roger lewat den den mushi atas permintaan pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shiki sendiri—yang sepertinya yakin bahwa Roger tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Dan kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri, saat berusaha melarikan diri ia mencium aroma aneh di 'taman' milik pria bernama Shiki itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"…ya," Rogue melihat Roger berdiri di ambang pintu, sementara para kru kapal yang lainnya juga ikutan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Untung saja kami segera menemukan Rogue-san sedang pingsan gara-gara menghirup aroma bunga beracun yang berasal dari Amazon Lily," jelas Shanks sambil berdiri di samping Roger.

Rogue melihat beberapa kru kapal mengalami luka, tidak parah, tapi membuatnya merasa bersalah. "…maafkan aku…"

"Tinggalkan kami berdua," perintah Roger sambil menutup pintu kamar Rogue. Ia berkedut kesal saat merasakan kru kapal lainnya bukannya meninggalkan mereka malah menguping pembicaraan. Sambil mengintip dari pintu, ia menyeringai mengerikan dan berkata, "Ada hal menarik yang ingin kalian dengar?"

Buggy yang menjadi sasaran intipan Roger langsung berkeringat dingin, "M-maafkan kami, Roger-san!" dia langsung kabur bersama kru kapal lainnya, kecuali Shanks dan Rayleigh.

Saat Roger menutup pintu, Rogue melihat ada sebuah luka di lengannya, "…tanganmu…"

"Bukan luka besar. Ini aku dapatkan dari Shiki," ia menutup lengannya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, "Dia pria yang kuat. Saat kami berhadapan dengannya, ada angkatan laut yang ikutan masuk ke dalam persembunyiaannya. Dan kami beruntung sudah kabur membawamu duluan, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan berhadapan dengan Akainu yang merepotkan itu. Kau ini salah satu kru kami yang berharga, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Gol D. Roger. Kami tidak akan pernah mundur unduk menyelematkan keluarga kami."

Rogue menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat begitu butiran bening mengalir dari pipinya, "…Terima kasih."

Roger hanya tertawa sambil memegangi kumisnya, "Tidak masalah. Apa kau masih marah?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu," Rogue menggeleng. "…aku hanya berharap, kau mau menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih… dari siapa pun." Ia menatap Roger dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku senang kau sudah mengganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluargamu. Maafkan aku, aku—"

"Tidak. Aku memang menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang lebih," kata Roger. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur Rogue dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, menyeringai, "…tapi aku selalu takut, apakah kau akan berbalik memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Maksudmu?" Rogue merasakan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah pria di hadapannya. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdegup saat Roger menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, "…umh, Roger…" Begitu Rogue sadar, ia sudah berada di bawah tubuh pria itu. "Kau mau apa—"

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku," bisik Roger ke telinga Rogue sembari menjilatinya.

Rogue tersenyum, "Kalau begitu lakukanlah…"

Seisi kru kapal langsung memerah saat mereka mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Rogue. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya, tapi terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam.

**XXX**

"Semuanya, serang kapal bajak laut di sana!"

Bunyi mesiu dan peluru yang ditembakkan membahana di udara. Beberapa kapal angkatan laut MARINE menembaki sebuah kapal besar di tengah-tengah lautan. Tapi entah kenapa kapal tersebut dengan mudah sekali berhasil menghindari tembakan meriam dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi badai es salju yang muncul sepertinya mengganggu tembakan mereka.

"Kalian, jangan sampai jatuh sekarang! Kita hampir sampai ke tujuan awal kita!"

Rogue memegangi telinganya, masih belum terbiasa mendengar suara tembakan. Saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ia melihat beberapa tentara sudah menaiki kapal. Dengan cepat, Rogue mengambil sebuah tongkat panjang dan ikut menyerang tentara-tentara tersebut bersama kru kapal yang lainnya.

"Pertahankan posisi kalian saat ini, teman-teman!" teriak Rayleigh sambil menghunuskan senjatanya dan menebas beberapa orang tentara di saat yang sama.

"Mereka banyak sekali…" kata Buggy sambil bersembunyi di dalam gentong kosong bir.

"Jangan bersembunyi terus, Buggy! Ini saatnya untuk mempertahankan Oro Jack!" seru Shanks, menarik pedangnya dari tubuh seorang tentara di atas lantai kapal.

"Roger di mana?" Tanya Rogue, "Tentaranya terlalu banyak…"

"Aku di sini!" seru Roger memberitahukan posisinya, "Jangan menyerah sekarang!"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhasil menjatuhkan 5 kapal angkatan laut. Kini seluruh kru kapal menjatuhkan diri mereka, merasa lemas setelah menghadapi pertempuran bersama angkatan laut tadi.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Roger pada seluruh awak kapal.

"Aye, aye, Taichou!"

Rogue meringis saat perutnya mulai bergolak ingin muntah—mungkin tidak terbiasa melihat darah dan mayat bergelimpangan di kapal—tetapi memaksakan diri untuk mengecek keadaan kapten kapal, "Roger…? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya terluka sedikit…"

"Tapi rusukmu…!"

Roger menyeringai menunjukkan sebuah luka menganga di dekat rusuknya, "Tidak masalah. Aku cepat sembuh. Sekarang lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berteriak, "Semua dokter di kapal segera obati yang terluka! Yang masih mampu kalian lebih baik mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali berlayar!"

"Roger! Kau juga jangan memaksakan diri—"

Pria itu meremas bahu Rogue dengan lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja, Rogue. Kau juga seharusnya memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter. Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

Rogue menggigit bibirnya lalu hanya mengangguk pelan.

**XXX**

Beberapa minggu setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan 5 kapal tempur angkatan laut, kapal bajak laut Gol D. Roger sudah berhasil memasuki wilayah New World. New World memang bisa dikatakan wilayah dunia terindah di antara wilayah dunia lainnya, tapi juga bisa dibilang wilayah yang paling berbahaya untuk dilalui. Banyak monster laut yang jarang Rogue temukan saat ia masih berada di East Blue, juga lawan yang lebih kuat.

Beberapa orang bajak laut hebat saja yang mampu masuk ke New World, Rogue menyadari. Ia jarang melihat kapal bajak laut selain Oro Jack dan kapal milik Shirohige yang berlayar, juga beberapa kapal bajak laut besar lainnya.

_Log pose biasa sudah pasti tidak akan berguna begitu memasuki wilayah New World. Angin, pusat kemagnetan, semuanya tidak bisa dideteksi sembarangan_, batin Rogue. Ia memegangi mulutnya dan berusaha menahan agar isi perutnya tidak tumpah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rogue?" Tanya Roger khawatir melihat gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rogue cepat. "Aneh. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana… Dan log pose ini juga sudah tidak bekerja lagi…" Lalu matanya terbelalak melihat hamparan kabut dan langit yang menyala-nyala, seperti akan terjadi badai. Tapi bukan badai, "…cuaca di sini aneh sekali. Lebih aneh dari pada wilayah-wilayah yang sudah kita lalui sebelumnya."

"…kita sudah sampai." Ucapan itu mampu membuat seisi kapal menoleh pada Roger. "Inilah tempat yang menjadi tujuan kita."

**XXX**

Seisi kapal Oro Jack bersorak sorai mengadakan pesta, membuang-buang sebagian besar harta mereka yang sangat bernilai tinggi. Mereka baru saja menemukan harta karun yang paling berharga di dunia, juga paling dicari oleh Roger beserta rivalnya, Shirohige. Mereka mabuk, memakan banyak makanan, dan melempar-lemparkan harta karun ke segala arah sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kita kaya! Kita kaya!"

Rogue tertawa mendengar ucapan salah seorang kru kapal. Ia menghampiri Roger yang sedang minum bir sendirian di dek ujung kapal. "Kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka, bersenang-senang?"

"Aku sudah cukup senang mendengar seisi kapal bergembira," kata Roger sambil menyeringai. Ia menatap langit lama begitu lama, melihat beberapa makhluk malam berkeliaran di atas langit, "Kau… akan tetap kembali ke Baterilla?"

Sesaat Rogue tersentak mendengarkan pertanyaan Roger. Sesaat ia merasa ragu untuk menjawab "Baterilla adalah kampung halamanku. Di sana tidak ada peperangan, jauh dari bajak laut. Begitu damai, sampai-sampai aku semakin merindukannya dari hari ke hari." Ia menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Roger, sedih dan sedikit kecewa. "Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu sebentar lagi di lautan ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf sampai membuatmu tinggal lebih lama di sini," Roger tertawa sambil menegak birnya, "Aku tidak menyangka, setelah bertahun-tahun mengarungi lautan, aku menemukan apa itu harta karunku yang sebenarnya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rogue penasaran.

"Kapal ini. Keluarga. Ikatan persaudaraan. Dan juga kau," jawab Roger sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul gadis itu, "Aku merasa bahagia sekali memiliki semua itu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menjadi seorang bajak laut."

Rogue tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang kau sudah pantas dipanggil sebagai Raja Bajak Laut. Tidak, kau sudah menyandangnya. Karena kau telah menjadi bajak laut terhebat di dunia ini."

"Kalau begitu kau Ratu Bajak Laut?"

"Mungkin." Gadis berambut merah blonde itu mencium kekasihnya di bibir, menggeliat geli saat kumis Roger menyentuh bibirnya, "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua hartamu?"

"Membagikannya pada semua kru kapal yang sudah menemaniku mengarungi lautan tentunya. Lalu memberikannya pada seluruh manusia di dunia ini yang membutuhkan pertolongan," kata Roger sambil tersenyum, "…membagikan 'One Piece' milikku yang berharga."

"Kenapa kau menamakannya 'One Piece'?"

Roger tertawa dan kemudian menyeringai misterius, "Rahasia di antara kau dan aku, Rogue." Ia berbisik ke telinga gadis itu, membuat Rogue tersenyum.

"Kau memang aneh, Roger," kata Rogue sambil tertawa. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya, "Aku punya kabar untukmu. Kuharap kau tidak kaget mendengarnya, karena ini merupakan kabar bahagia dariku," Rogue menatap mata Roger yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Kita akan memiliki seorang anak."

**XXX**

Sesampainya di Baterilla, Rogue langsung melepas kerinduannya pada orang-orang di desanya. Orang-orang desa yang mengenalnya dekat langsung menyambutnya, meski agak terkejut melihat kemunculan Roger—bajak laut yang paling dicari oleh pemerintah dunia. Beberapa orang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, melihat Rogue berbicara bersama Roger selayaknya sepasang suami istri. Tetapi mereka terlalu takut untuk memberitahukannya pada angkatan laut, apalagi beberapa anak buah Roger juga ikut berlibur di desa tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau orang-orang di desa tidak tahu soal kehamilanku ini," kata Rogue pada Roger yang sedang mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Memang bagus seperti itu," Roger tertawa, "Aku penasaran anak kita akan terlahir sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Kau ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Tidak masalah yang manapun, asalkan dia terlahir dengan sehat," pria itu mencium kening Rogue dengan lembut, "Kalau terlahir perempuan, aku ingin menamakannya Gol D. Anne. Dan kalau laki-laki, aku rasa nama Gol D. Ace cocok untuknya.

"Anne dan Ace," Rogue memikirkan kedua nama tersebut, "Kurasa itu nama yang bagus sekali. Dia pasti akan menyandang nama 'D' dengan sebaik-baiknya, dengan penuh kebanggaan."

Roger berguling ke sisi tempat tidur Rogue dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Jika… Suatu saat nanti aku mati, aku harap anak ini akan menjadi pria yang lebih hebat dariku. Kuharap pula, jika aku mati sebelum anak ini lahir, kau akan melahirkannya dengan selamat."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Rogue berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, "Kau tidak boleh mati duluan. Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menyandang nama Raja Bajak Laut di dunia ini?"

"Ada." Roger masih menatap langit-langit kamar, "Pasti suatu saat nanti, setelah aku mati, akan ada yang menyandang nama 'D' ini dengan penuh kebanggaan dan juga mewarisi cita-citaku."

Rogue memikirkan ucapan kekasihnya, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah tertidur dalam pelukan pria itu.

**XXX**

'_**Gold Roger Berhasil Ditangkap Oleh Angkatan Laut. Era Bajak Laut Berakhir**_'

Rogue menjatuhkan koran yang dipegangnya begitu ia membaca halaman awal, "…Roger… ditangkap? Yang lain juga…?"

"Rogue, coba kau lihat ke layar!"

Rogue berjalan mendekati TV dan melihat sebuah berita yang mengejutkan dirinya.

"_Gold Roger, Raja Bajak Laut, akhirnya berhasil ditangkap setelah lebih dari 2 tahun ditetapkan sebagai buronan yang paling dicari di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya kru kapal yang lainnya tidak dapat ditemukan. Dan berdasarkan keterangan Laksamana Besar Sengoku, eksekusi Gold Roger akan ditetapkan seminggu dari sekarang._"

**XXX**

Rogue tidak berani melihat ke layar televisi saat eksekusi Roger dilakukan. Ia memegangi perutnya di mana anaknya menendang-nendang saat ini, seakan-akan bisa merasakan kesedihan ibunya. Air mata Rogue tidak terbendung lagi saat ia mendengar Roger mengatakan kalimat terakhir sebelum algojo mengambil nyawanya, "_Keberuntunganku semuanya sudah kalian miliki. Tapi kalian harus menemukan terlebih dahulu semua yang aku miliki. One Piece._" Rogue tidak mendengar nada ketakutan ataupun putus asa dari kekasihnya, melainkan suara tawa. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini Roger sama sekali tidak merasa takut menghadapi kematian, justru malah tersenyum karena akan berhadapan dengan kematian.

Lalu terdengar suara hunusan pedang yang menandakan bahwa eksekuis mati Roger sudah terjadi. Rouge menangis dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di desa berteriak senang atas kematian Roger.

_Kalian tidak pernah mengenal Roger, makanya kalian senang atas kematiannya._

Saat Rogue memutuskan untuk melepaskan kesedihannya di atas tempat tidur, ia mendengar suara siaran TV berkata, "_Dikabarkan bahwa saat ini kekasih Roger yang tinggal di daerah South Blue sedang mengandung anaknya, sehingga pemerintah dunia mengumumkan pencarian wanita tersebut di sekitar South Blue. Apabila ada yang pernah mengetahui akan keberadaan wanita ini, atau pernah melihat seorang wanita bersama dengan Roger, harap segera melapor ke markas besar angkatan laut._"

**XXX**

Benar saja, beberapa hari setelah pengumuman itu disebarkan, angkatan laut sudah menyebar ke seluruh daerah di South Blue, bahkan termasuk desa Baterilla. Para tentara tanpa rasa kasihan menyeret wanita yang sedang mengandung ke markas untuk dibunuh. Untuk bayi-bayi yang baru lahir pun tanpa belas kasih dibunuh begitu saja di depan orang tua mereka.

Rogue menggigit bibirnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia mengenakan gaun hamil yang kebesaran, cukup untuk menyembunyikan perut buncitnya. Ia merasa ketakutan kalau-kalau tentara angkatan laut sampai menemukannya. Setidaknya gadis itu bisa melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat, dan menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari angkatan laut.

Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Rogue dengan waspada membukakan pintu dan membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Seorang perwira angkatan laut sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Panik menyerang gadis tersebut, takut bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh begitu pula dengan bayinya. Tapi kemudian pria itu malah berkata, "Namaku Garp. Aku di sini atas permintaan Roger untuk menjagamu hingga bayimu lahir. Roger sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjaga anaknya."

"Tapi, kau…"

"Ya. Aku memang angkatan laut, tapi aku tidak membawa anak buahku bersamaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sampai anak itu lahir."

**XXX**

"Kau sudah mengandung anak itu selama 20 bulan," kata Garp terpana melihat Rogue masih tengah hamil setelah beberapa bulan bertemu dengannya. Padahal seharusnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu gadis itu sudah melahirkan. Dan setiap hari, ia melihat Rouge semakin lelah membawa seorang bayi selama lebih dari 9 bulan. "Tapi sekarang angkatan laut sudah meninggalkan desa ini. Sekarang apa kau akan melahirkan anak itu?"

Keringat dingin mulai terbentuk di dahi Rogue, "Kau tepat mengatakannya," ia memegangi perutnya, "Air ketubanku sudah pecah."

Dengan panik Garp memanggil dokter di desa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, takut kalau ada warga desa yang tahu bahwa ada salah seorang wanita hamil yang berhasil lolos dari angkatan laut. Persalinan Rogue berlangsung selama lebih dari 12 jam. Ia merasakan kontraksi di perutnya semenjak subuh dan kini hari sudah kembali malam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira di bawah perutnya. Tangannya memegangi bed cover erat-erat di bawahnya, berharap bahwa saat ini adalah tangan Roger yang ia genggam.

"Sudah saatnya kau bisa mendorong, Rogue."

Rogue memekik saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membayangkan Roger berada di sisinya, menyemangatinya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Begitu kelelahan maka Roger akan mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat dan menciumnya untuk memberinya semangat lagi. Tapi nyatanya Roger tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah mati duluan meninggalkannya.

Air mata yang membasahi wajah Rogue bukan karena air mata akan rasa sakit, tapi akan rasa sedih mengingat bahwa ia sudah kehilangan pria yang dicintainya, ayah dari anak yang dilahirkannya saat ini dalam pertemuan singkat mereka. Rogue mulai merasakan bed cover di bawahnya saat ini sudah basah bukan hanya karena cairan dari dalam tubuhnya, tetapi juga darah. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak darah yang dikeluarkannya saat ini.

"Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tetap buka matamu, Rogue. Sedikit lagi."

Tangisan bayi akhirnya mengisi ruangan tersebut. Rogue berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia bisa merasakan kontraksi kembali menyerangnya, menyuruhnya untuk mendorong plasenta dan organ lainnya yang selama ini menyangga kehidupan bayi yang dilahirkannya. Ia melihat dokter berjalan menghampirinya sambil menyerahkan seorang bayi yang masih merah, baru saja dimandikan. Dokter itu menyerahkan sang bayi pada ibunya, "Seorang anak laki-laki. Selamat."

"Laki-laki…" Rogue menerima bayi tersebut dan langsung menangis terharu. Perasaan bahagia bercampur sedih semuanya jadi satu. Ia memeluk putranya yang masih menangis ke dadanya, "Kalau perempuan namanya Anne. Tapi kalau laki-laki… Ace…" Tangan Rogue bergerak memegangi tangan mungil putranya. Ia masih terisak-isak melihat putranya tetapi tersenyum lembut. Dan di saat yang sama kelelahan mendera dirinya. "Ace…" Rogue berusaha menarik nafasnya, "Dia yang memilihkan nama itu. Gol D. Ace, putra kami…" pandangan Rouge semakin mengabur. Ia tidak ingin tertidur sekarang, sementara putranya masih menangis.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menenangkan putranya saat ini. Dunia sudah menggelap di hadapannya.

"Rouge! Rouge! Bertahanlah!"

**XXX**

Rogue bisa merasakan suara kekasihnya berbisik padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, saat membuka matanya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatap ke lautan luas, duduk di atas tebing. Matahari berdiri di hadapannya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali terbit. Sementara di sampingnya duduk Roger, menyeringai padanya.

"…Roger?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rouge langsung memeluk pria yang dicintainya, melepaskan kerinduan pada sosok di hadapannya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Bahagia pada akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengannya, bisa bersama dengannya sekali lagi. Pertemuan mereka tidak akan pernah sesingkat yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena kini mereka akan bersama-sama untuk seterusnya.

**XXX**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

"Kau ini bajak laut, kan?"

Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias sambil memegangi topi jeraminya agar tidak jatuh, "Makanya, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? Kau bisa menjadi navigator di kapalku!"

Nami mengerutkan dahinya pada Luffy dan Zorro yang menatapnya dengan waspada, lalu mengedutkan dahinya sekali lagi melihat kapal kayu kecil di hadapannya. Merasa tak yakin harus bergabung dengan bajak laut di hadapannya, "Kau bercanda, kan? Masa bertiga harus berlayar dengan kapal seperti itu?"

"Tenang saja, ada kami," kata Luffy sambil menyeringai. "Aku dan Zorro sama-sama kuat!"

Zorro menjauh dari telunjuk Luffy, "Jangan menunjuk padaku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Yang masalah itu kapal kalian!" seru Nami kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita akan menemukan harta karun dan membeli kapal yang baru," tambah Luffy.

Telinga Nami menangkap kata 'harta karun', "Hmm. Harta karun. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan ikut kalian."

Luffy meloncat-loncat dengan senang sambil menyeringai. Sementara Nami hanya tersenyum, yakin bahwa anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak sadar bahwa Nami naik ke kapalnya hanya untuk mengincar harta karun. Zorro pun juga tampak tidak sadar dengan tabiatnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Nami dengan hati-hati menaiki kapal dan kemudian kapal mulai berlayar seiring dengan tiupan angin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Luffy begitu mereka mencapai tengah lautan, "Aku Monkey D. Luffy, calon Raja Bajak Laut!"

"_Ada." Roger masih menatap langit-langit kamar, "Pasti suatu saat nanti, setelah aku mati, akan ada yang menyandang nama 'D' ini dengan penuh kebanggaan dan juga mewarisi cita-citaku."_

Nami menatap Luffy agak lama. Merasa dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Luffy sebelumnya, entah di mana. '_Percaya diri sekali… Raja Bajak Laut katanya? Menggelikan…_' pikirnya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum pada pria di hadapannya, "Namaku Nami."

Dan petualangan mereka baru saja dimulai.

**XXX**

**A/N: REVIEW PLIS, maaf kalau ada yang tidak sama seperti manga aslinya. Namanya juga AT *cari alasan* Pokoknya yang berminat mereview silahkan, dan juga diharapkan masukannya. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic OP. Sepertinya saya membuat banyak typos di sini ;w; satu hal lagi, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin bagi yang merayakan XD**


End file.
